Tomatoes in Heaven
by Silver Pride
Summary: 27 Years after Romano's Death Spain Remembers,Regrets, And takes Comfort in the Writen Last Words of His lost Lover. This is a One Shot. Click for Sadness!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

This story is inspired by a really wierd dream that I had ... Please Enjoy And REVIEW ~

~O~

I have been sitting on this bench for over an hour. My mind wanders as I watch the citizens of Rome go about their daily business.

This city had dulled considerably during the last couple of years.

Rome used to be magnificent, busy, and shining with life.

Now, however, it was just plain busy.

So many things had changed since..._he __had__ left...__since__ he had_..._ died._

"Romano, my sweet, sweet Tomato, why have you abandoned me?" I mumble, not noticing that I was speaking until the words left my lips.

I instantly cover my mouth in slight horror of what I had just said.

"N-no. That's a lie," I whisper from behind my fingers. "He never left me. I... left him."

~0~

When Romano had first gotten sick, after the unification of Italy, everyone had thought that the illness would eventually pass. However, contrary to others beliefs, Romano continuously got weaker, and eventually he was consumed by the virus. No one was able to identify the mysterious illness, but there was a strong chance that it was related to the fact that Southern Italy was no longer its own country.

I had tried to stay with him during that time, but it kept getting harder. I waited for weeks on end, constantly searching for any sign that he would get better, but none came.

Romano changed as his health decreased. He became quieter, thoughtful, and for some reason, he smiled more. When I had asked him why he looked so joyful, he answered in a weary, but serious voice: "I've been thinking," he states, "and I have noticed something."

I looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue, and when he stayed silent, I decided to step in.

"And what have you noticed, mia tomate?" I press innocently, a fake smile placed on my lips.

His own smile grew as he thought of his revelation.

"I'm happy," he responds, smile still genuine, "I suppose that I've had a good life... well, as good as a nation's life can be. I have had my fair share of bad history, what with the wars and invasions. But you have always been there for me. Helping me stand back on my feet, when I was brought down. And then, there were these last few years-" he sighed and continued, in a slightly less cheerful voice "-I love you _so_ much Spain. And I always will. But... I know that I'm not going to make it through the next couple of months." His smile flickered but quickly returned. "But like I said, I am happy, perfectly content. I have accepted my fate, cruel as it may be. And I think it's best if you accept it too." He then turned his attention to the barely eaten tomato that was sitting in his hands, waiting for my response.

His words had left me in shock. He was so _confident. _Is accepting ones fate the same as _giving up_? _My_ Romano, _my _lil' tomato, _my love, _was _dying. _He had accepted that, and he wanted _me _to accept it. But how can one accept the unacceptable? This was all too much for me to handle. I couldn't just sit there, waiting, and watching my Roma lay on that bed, sick, in pain, and _dying. _I couldn't watch. So I did the only thing I could do. I hastily stood up, knocking my chair over, and left without a single word. Never to return.

I spent the next four months either in a bar or my basement, an alcoholic beverage always close by.

Those months were a kind of drunken heaven for me. Somehow Romano was pushed out of my thoughts, and in his place was the next bottle of Alcohol that I would consume. I had no care in the world.

That is, until the day that France showed up at my door, a slightly crumpled piece of paper held carefully in his hands. With one look at the French nation, I knew that something was terribly wrong. France, who usually took great pride in his appearance, was a _complete _mess. His blond hair was disheveled, his usually perfectly tamed stubble went unshaven, his clothing consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then there were his _eyes. _One look into those bright sky blue eyes had left me speechless and completely somber.

France, the typically carefree, happy, perverted France, was now staring at me with eyes that were so filled with emotion that I could only pick up a few of those feelings. Hurt, sadness, disgust, pity, but the most obvious of those emotions was disappointment.

He thrust the piece of paper at me, and the moment that I had it in my hands he started to walk away. After a few long strides he stopped. Without turning, he mumbled five words that haunt me to this day.

"My condolences for your loss." He then resumed his pace, leaving me, standing stalk-still in my doorway.

I cannot remember what had happened after that, but eventually I became calm enough to look at the paper that France had given me.

~0~

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the loud, cheerful music of a passing ice cream truck. Its happy-go-lucky music was somewhat offending, considering that today was the 27 year anniversary of Romano's death. Yes, after 27 years, I accepted my Romano's fate. I wish that I hadn't been so selfish. Leaving Romano was the worst thing that I had ever done, and _that_ is saying something, considering that I used to be a bloodthirsty pirate.

I glance at my watch and swear. The world meeting started fifteen minutes ago. I stand up from the bench hurriedly and start jogging toward the Rome Marriott Park Hotel, where the meeting is being held.

In a record time of mere minutes I'm standing outside of the meeting room's large wooden doors.

Taking a breath, I push open the closest door and step inside. A few heads turn as I walk in the room, but none question me, for they also know what day it is.

I take my seat beside Prussia and silently take in my surroundings.

Even with Romano gone, some things never changed. America is planning on solving the world's problems with giant robots, England is arguing with him, Germany is yelling, Greece is snoring kitties, Japan is somehow managing to agree with everyone, Hungary is hitting Prussia with a frying pan, Canada is being ignored, Russia is sitting on Canada while planning everyone's demise, etc, etc.

However, others are not so normal (if _that's _what you would call _normal_).

Italy is sitting in his seat quietly doodling on his papers, a small frown playing on his lips, Prussia is ignoring Hungary's frying pan as it hits him repeatedly and simply glares at the table in front of him, and France is simply sitting and fiddling with his rose, deep in thought. There are others grieving too, but they simply choose to hide their feelings as not to make the day seem even more depressing.

I turn my gaze back to France, who is currently sitting in front of me.

Suddenly remembering my earlier thoughts, I reach into my jacket, feeling around for that one special object that had become so dear to me.

"Aha" I mumble as I pull out the familiar, small, wrinkled, and carefully folded piece of paper. The same paper that France had given me, all those years ago. How many times have I read this? I wonder as I unfold it, sighing as I see the words that have long been embedded in my memory.

In my hands lay the last thing that Romano had done on this earth. His last words, his last thoughts, his last _poem_.

It seems that, while I was in my drunken stupor, Romano had taken up the art of poetry to pass the time.

Romano had always complained that he hadn't a single talent. That is why it was somewhat ironic that he not only found one, but on his deathbed.

I stare at the paper. The neat, delicate writing was etched across its surface. Over the years, this small article had become my only comfort. Without it, I would have never been able to endure a life without _mia tomate._

With one last look around the meeting room, I allow myself to be absorbed in the lyrical words of my love.

_Tomatoes in heaven by: Romano Lovino Vargas_

_Abandoned, that is what I feel,_

_For you left when I couldn't heal,_

_It must have pained you to see me here,_

_The sight of me would cause you fear,_

_Eyes are dull and skin is gray,_

_Harsh wet coughs between what I say,_

_This is no cold that will simply pass,_

_Fratello is now spending hours at mass,_

_He and I know it will soon be the end,_

_But having you absent has made me some friends,_

_Prussia and France have given me pity,_

_For they both agree that you're acting shitty,_

_Prussia has stayed for most of the time,_

_Making me laugh as France drank his wine,_

_Even Germany has come to visit,_

_He reads to me sometimes, I'm going to miss it,_

_His loud strong voice reminds me of you,_

_My only wish is that is to see you too,_

_I am alone as I write this,_

_I know I am dying, sight covered with mist,_

_Countries can die, so it would seem,_

_My heartbeat is slowing, my mind not so keen,_

_I want you to know, I don't blame you for leaving,_

_If we had switched places, I too would be grieving,_

_On this soft deathbed, I'm constantly thinking,_

_France had once told me that you've turned to drinking,_

_I hope when I'm gone you don't get yourself hurt,_

_I'd hate if you joined me, under the dirt,_

_I have been horrid, mean, and misgiving,_

_But do one thing for me Spain, continue on living,_

_Live for yourself Spain and for me as well,_

_Pick yourself up, like you did me when I fell,_

_I guess France was right; my love is for you only,_

_Remember this Spain, you should never be lonely,_

_You have France, Prussia, Fratello and others,_

_And never forget that we are still lovers,_

_There is one question that I've pondered for hours,_

_Throughout the morning of sunshine turned showers,_

_The time on my clock says One to Eleven,_

_I can't help but ask, Are there tomatoes in heaven?_

_~O~_

Author's notes:

Hey everyone~

This was originally the first chapter to my story 'Somebody that I used to Know' But I also thought it would be good as a One-shot.

If you Enjoyed this Please feel free to read the continued Version~

...Oh and PLEASE review~


End file.
